Final Fantasy FanTactics
Amazing title is amazing. Sister project of Final Fantasy Smash, because dils-d is an even worse person than even he could have imagined. Double ugh. Also SirMajestica, because he really doesn't have a life. Which makes him the most superior jailbait on urf. Job System For each action taken, the character's Job Meter is increased. When it reached maximum, the character can either perform a Job Upgrade, or a Limit Break (name pending). Some characters get additional bonuses if used correctly. The AP of the upgraded Job isn't the same as the prior job, however, but rather much lower. It is therefore advised to use Limit Breaks rather than Job Upgrade, to gather AP for the next Job. The AP after upgrading is: : (AP - requiredAP) * ((99 - 0) / (99 - requiredAP)) + 0 Upgrading right away might therefore leave the player with 0 AP. formula to be even meaner : (AP - requiredAP) * (((99*n) - 0) / ((99*n) - requiredAP)) + 0 Where n is the Job tier. Examples 1 Caius has 50 AP, and upgrades from Guardian to Chaos Guardian. Chaos Guardian has a required AP of 15. The formula therefore goes: :(50 - 15) * ((99 - 0) / (99 - 15)) + 0 = rounded to 2 Caius has 50 AP, and upgrades from Guardian to Jet Guardian. Jet Guardian has a required AP of 17. The AP for Jet Guardian becomes: :(50 - 17) * (((99*3) - 0) / ((99*3) - 17)) + 0 = rounded to Leveling All characters start at Level 1. By gaining EXP at the end of a battle, the character may gain a level, up to the maximum of 10. Ability Gain Unlike the original Final Fantasy Tactics, characters cannot permanently gain abilities, and instead have to reacquire them midst battle by performing actions, gaining Ability Points (AP). Characters start with AP equal to: : Level/2 Each eligible successful action gains AP equal to: : Level/4 Example Caius is at level 6. His starting AP is then 3, and immediately has access to Attack and Defend. He uses Attack on an opponent and hits, thus raising his AP to 5 and gains Ruin. Characters Abilities Command Abilities |Minor damage. ! ! ! !20 |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Minor damage. ! ! ! !20 |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4" rowspan="2"| |style="padding:1px"| |rowspan="2"|Minor damage. !rowspan="2"| !rowspan="2"| !rowspan="2"| !rowspan="2"|20 |- |style="padding:1px"| |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Moderate damage. ! ! ! !50 |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Moderate damage. ! ! ! !75 |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4" rowspan="2"| |style="padding:1px"| |rowspan="2"|Minor damage. !rowspan="2"| !rowspan="2"| !rowspan="2"|15 !rowspan="2"|30 |- |style="padding:1px"| |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4" rowspan="2"| |style="padding:1px"| |rowspan="2"|Deals minor damage to the red squares. Everyone standing on a purple square is pulled towards the middle. !rowspan="2"| !rowspan="2"| !rowspan="2"|25 !rowspan="2"|30 |- |style="padding:1px"| |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Allows user to use Ballistics commands. ! ! ! !50 |} Limit Breaks |Moderate damage. ! ! |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Grants Regen, Protect and Shell. ! ! |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Grants Cup of Life and Return Damage. ! ! |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Heals 50% of Entire Party's HP. ! ! |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Fully Heals Any Nearby Allies. ! ! |- !bgcolor="E8D8B4"| |style="padding:1px"| |Moderate Damage to All Enemies. ! ! |} Passive Abilities Statuses Weapons Category:Fangirl Games